<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life is a drag by Ineffablemurderhusbands</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053702">Life is a drag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands'>Ineffablemurderhusbands</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RPDR [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Alternate Universe: RuPaul's Drag Race, Anxiety, Crack Treated Seriously, Drag Queens, Inspired by RuPaul's Drag Race, M/M, RuPaul's Drag Race References, celebrity drag race, drunk!Yuuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri goes to compete on Celebrity Drag Race with Chris and Victor. </p><p> </p><p>It's for charity so what could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RPDR [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life is a drag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look, I am aware this fanfic is a acid trip but please just give it a chance. </p><p>Hope you like it! </p><p>Please leave kudos and comments if you do. </p><p>All mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Yuuri had said yes, he had to confess that he had been drunk. He could distantly remember Phichit encouraging him after a night of too many sakes and at the time it had looked like a really good idea. Now that he was here, he didn’t find such a good idea anymore. You see, Yuuri had come out as gay very nonchalantly years back, so now he was asked to participate in queer events very often. He had presented the GLAAD Awards and gone to Pride as a guest of honor, but he had never accepted something like this before. He could feel the sweat dripping down his back and it wasn’t because he was under some very bright lights but because of his impending anxiety. Never in Yuuri’s wildest dreams and aspirations, he thought he would ever be on a reality show. Especially one where he would be in drag. Yes, you read that right. Katsuki Yuuri, mediocre – by his own words – once in a dime figure skater was in RuPaul’s Drag Race. Well, at least he was in the celebrity version and calling himself a celebrity was already a reach.</p><p> </p><p>He had already done his voice over for the entrance and now he was on the main stage behind a curtain so they could reveal who he was to the mentor queens and the audience. His palms were sweating a lot and he cleaned them in his jeans as he waited. Part of the reason why he was so nervous was because he knew who his competitors would be. Victor Nikiforov and Chris Giacometti. He knew them because they were the most influential figure skaters in the world but he was sure that Victor didn’t have a clue about who he was. He knew Chris since they had competed together a few times so at least he would have a familiar face there. He never thought this would be the circumstance that he would meet Victor. He always thought that they would meet on the ice as equals but instead they would meet under heels, wigs and makeup. Victor was his biggest idol and the whole reason why Yuuri was a figure skater. Yuuri’s childhood home back in Japan was completely covered with posters of him not that he would tell Victor that.</p><p> </p><p>The curtains lifted and the only thing he could think to do was smile as his cheeks burned and gave a peace sign to the cameras, before he was being rushed backstage again to finally do his workroom entrance. He filmed another voice over and then he was entering the workroom, the first one there.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow.” It was the only thing he could say as he entered the workroom and looked around at the pink walls with pictures of RuPaul that he had only seen in his tv at home. He posed as it was the usual and then he was free to roam the room. “It’s so weird being here.” He said. Yuuri had been encouraged by the production team to say whatever came to his head because it would be difficult to capture his impressions if he wasn’t forthcoming, so he was trying but it was hard for someone who was a massive introvert like him. Yuuri became another person entirely when he was on the ice but in his real life he considered himself quite shy and demure, so he was hoping this experience could bring him out of his shell a little like he had said in one of his confessionals.</p><p> </p><p>Soon he was being told that the next contestant would come in and he felt his heart skip a beat at the anticipation. Chris entered the workroom like he owned the place with as much swing in his step as he could atop his towering ankle boots. Chris was the type of person that was unapologetically himself and he would never hide who he truly was. He was wearing his round glasses, dark skinny jeans and a loose white shirt and he looked completely confortable as he posed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here to slay the competition.” He winked at the camera with all the charm he possessed. Chris was also an unabashed flirt and the way his low voice dropped an octave when he was flirting also didn’t hurt. Yuuri had been on the onslaught of that flirt many many times. “Yuuri!” Chris exclaimed with a smile as he sauntered over to him. Yuuri smiled back at him because he genuinely liked Chris.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Chris!” He said as the man came closer to him. Chris was already taller than him but in his heels he towered over Yuuri, making him feel small. Chris leaned down to kiss his cheeks and then squeezed his ass. Yuuri wasn’t even surprised but he did squeal at the gesture like he always did.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuuri, someday I will burn your clothes.” He tsked as he looked down at Yuuri’s clothes. Yuuri frowned as he looks down. He was wearing sneakers, jeans and a blue hoodie, topping it off with his blue framed glasses. He looked entirely normal.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with my clothes?” He asked, slightly offended.</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t show the amazing bod that you are packing.” He sighed as he looked Yuuri’s body up and down appraisingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Chris!” He exclaimed, blushing hard as he looked around at the cameras filming them. </p><p> </p><p>“Just telling the truth, mon cher.” He said with a pout. Soon they were announcing the entrance of the last candidate and this time there was no doubt it was Victor, so Yuuri’s heart was pounding in his chest so hard that he was afraid that Chris would hear.</p><p> </p><p>Victor entered the workroom and Yuuri almost had a nervous breakdown right there. His silver hair was shiny and glimmering in the harsh lights and he was wearing skinny jeans, boots, a simple burgundy shirt and a jacket on top of it. He had sunglasses on his face that he lowered as he stared at the camera. “Did someone order a winner?” He topped it off with a wink and Yuuri was sure that the moment it aired a few nosebleeds would occur around the world. Victor was effortlessly alluring and Yuuri was more certain than ever that he would not win this competition.</p><p> </p><p>“Victor, mon cher.” Chris said as Victor turned to greet them. They exchanged hugs.</p><p> </p><p>“Chris, heels already really?” He asked as he looked down at Chris’ shoes.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my way to scare the competition.” He said with a smile. “Is it working?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not scared easily.” Victor replied with a shit eating grin but then he was staring at Yuuri with a softer smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Yuuri, I’m Victor.” He said walking forwards to shake Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri froze as he made contact with Victor’s warm and soft hand. Chris looked at the two of them and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chris’ confessional</strong>
</p><p>“The moment I saw the two together I knew that something would come out of it, I mean just look at how smitten Yuuri looks and how soft Victor’s smile is.” Chris said into the camera in front of a green screen. “Victor never looks this soft when he meets someone else, unless it’s a dog.”</p><p>
  <strong>End of Chris confessional</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I know who you are.” Yuuri said as he looked up at Victor and instantly berated himself. “I mean, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He shook Victor’s hand and made himself let go of it even if he wanted to keep holding him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, are you a fan, Yuuri?” Victor asked with a smirk as he drawled out the u in Yuuri’s name. The Japanese man blushed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chris’ confessional</strong>
</p><p>“Gosh, is Victor already flirting with Yuuri? He has met him in a total of 2 minutes!” Chris face-palmed.</p><p>
  <strong>End of Chris confessional</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Yuuri’s confessional</strong>
</p><p>“What? No! Of course he wasn’t flirting with me! He’s just naturally charming.” Yuuri said adamantly shaking his head as the producer asked if he thought Victor had been flirting with him.</p><p>
  <strong>End of Yuuri’s confessional</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Victor’s confessional</strong>
</p><p>“I was flirting with him.” Victor admitted. “I mean, look at him! He is incredibly cute!” He said.</p><p>
  <strong>End of Victor’s confessional</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Everyone’s a fan of you, Victor.” He said simply because it was true. Victor was a legend.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not.” Chris piped in as he teased. “I hope to beat this fool one day.” He said seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep working on it.” Victor threw a cocky smile Chris’ way but Yuuri realized it hadn’t reached his eyes. He looked back at Yuuri. “So, are you nervous Yuuri? I am.” He admitted. Victor was a mixture of excited and nervous. He had never done something like this before and he hoped to surprise his audience again, like he wasn’t able to do anymore in figure skating.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m terrified.” Yuuri responded truthfully.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Yuuri’s confessional</strong>
</p><p>“How was meeting Victor for the first time?” He parroted the question that they had asked him. “Nothing like I thought it would be. I hoped I would meet him during competition but you know, during a figure skating competition and not something like this.”</p><p>
  <strong>End of Yuuri’s confessional</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Before Victor could respond, the door on the top of the stairs opened and in walked the one and only RuPaul Charles out of drag and wearing a colorful suit. “Hello, hello, hello!” He greeted as he walked down the stairs. “Welcome to Secret Celebrity Drag Race!” He talked on the camera for a while, bringing in some information before he finally addressed them. “So are you ready to meet your Queen Supremes?” He asked and they all nodded in varying degrees of excitement. “I present you, Katya Zamolodickova!”</p><p> </p><p>Katya walks in wearing an entirely Russian red outfit with the communist symbols all over. She poses and smiles for the camera as she says:</p><p> </p><p>“Katerina Petrovna Zamolodickova, but your dad just calls me Katya!” Everyone laughs at the iconic phrase. “Hello boys!” She smiled as she looked them up and down. “I pray that you’re all super gay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Queer AF.” Chris says in a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Guilty!” Victor smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Gay.” Yuuri nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Great, now that’s settled you are all invited to come to my hotel bedroom later in the evening.” Chris and Victor laughed, while Yuuri blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Go sit down, you whore!” RuPaul said and Katya went to do just that winking at the boys as she did so. “Ok, now let’s see who is our next Queen Supreme.” The tall man made a dramatic pause before he announced. “Brooke Lynn Hytes!”</p><p> </p><p>“The queen of the North is here!”</p><p> </p><p>Brooke walks in wearing an orange slicked back wig and a bright blue jacket covered in crystals with thigh high orange boots in vinyl. She waves at the boys and winks.</p><p> </p><p>While Katya was also beautiful, she was more known for being outrageously funny but Brooke had a regality about her that made you think she was extremely classy while also being extremely sexy at the same time. Must be the ballet roots, Yuuri thought.</p><p> </p><p>She was soon sitting down next to Katya and RuPaul was calling the last Queen Supreme to come into the workroom.</p><p> </p><p>Alyssa Edwards came into the room looking beautiful in a fluffly pink costume and a big blonde wig. Instead of saying a line she merely death dropped and yelled from the ground that “The dancing Diva has arrived!”. Of course everyone applauded and Victor found himself smiling fondly as Yuuri hooted adorably. Alyssa got up from the ground and waved at them before she sat down next to Brooke.</p><p> </p><p>“So there we have it! Our three queen Supremes!” RuPaul said with a little smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Should give us a clue if they’re all dancing queens.” Chris whispered and both Yuuri and Victor nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, don’t spoil the fun, Chris!” RuPaul said. “Before we put you guys into full drag eleganza extravaganza, we want to know how you guys fend for yourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no.” Yuuri exhaled.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have 10 minutes to get into quick drag. You have here wigs by Vanity, garments from Dresses for Queens and makeup by Anastasia Beverly Hills. So ready, set… GO!”</p><p> </p><p>After RuPaul said that it was all men for themselves. Sure, they were doing this for charity but they were also professional competitors so they ran to grab the things while the queens cheered them on. Yuuri and Victor grabbed the same dress, their hands brushing causing an electric feel to go through both of their bodies. Victor released the garment as he said: “This will look better on you than me anyways.” And then he winked, causing Yuuri to blush.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Yuuri’s confessional</strong>
</p><p>“If Victor is pretty? What kind of question is that?” Yuuri is sporting the same blush he had when Victor had winked at him. The producer asks again if he finds Victor pretty. “Of course I do, I have eyes.” He responds a bit grumpily. “The whole world finds Victor pretty, it’s not a new development.”</p><p>
  <strong>End of Yuuri’s confessional</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You two stop flirting right this instant! This is a competition.” Chris teases as he walks past them with his hands full of drag regalia. Yuuri gets out of his stupor and goes to grab makeup as he shouts at Chris:</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not flirting, Chris!” He says, choosing a station so he can start getting ready.</p><p> </p><p>“Speak for yourself.” Victor mumbles under his breath, but his mic catches it even if Yuuri and Chris don’t.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri has only a moment of self-consciousness before his incredibly competitive side wins over and he strips his top off to put on the glittery dress he had chosen. Chris is already down to his underwear with no shame at all so he has no choice but to strip as well. He can faintly hear the drag queens cooing and making comments but he tunes it out for a moment so he can focus. He slides the sleeveless silver dress over his head and just then he undoes the button of his jeans, struggling a bit to get them off as they always caught on his thick thighs. He’s wearing some cute light blue boxers and for a moment everybody stops to ogle at him unbeknownst to Yuuri. Victor stops mid stroke of a blush on his cheek to gawk at Yuuri’s ass, unashamedly. The cameras are having a field day with all of it.</p><p> </p><p>“It seems like somebody will not need any pads.” Brooke Lynn mentions and they giggle, breaking the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri looks around after a while, already doing his makeup to see how the others are doing. Chris is trying to put on his blonde wig and Victor is struggling to put on his tight blue dress without smudging his makeup. So far he is not doing the best of jobs.</p><p> </p><p>“3 minutes!” RuPaul exclaims and then he focuses on his own task again. “Times up!” RuPaul finally says and they all stop. Yuuri looks around to see how his competitors had fared. Chris’ wig is a bit skewed but he looked ok. It was a bit funny seeing him in full makeup but still sporting his beard. He was wearing a bra with leopard print that was stuffed with some socks to give him the illusion of boobs and a mini skirt. Victor’s makeup was smudged but his grey and long wig was flawless. It gave Yuuri a little heart palpitation seeing him again in long hair. Victor had also put on some pads to give him a more curvaceous and feminine body since he probably was the one that looked manlier of all of them, even if Chris was actually taller than him. Victor’s broad shoulders, tapered waist and slim hips would be a bit difficult to miss but the pads did an okay job of hiding it. Yuuri on the other hand had chosen a ginger wig that had not agreed with his tanned complexion at all but his dress looked quite nice in his body, even if he wasn’t wearing any pads.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuuri dear, your eyeliner looks amazing!” Alyssa commented and he blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” He responded softly. “I live with Phichit Chulanont, if my eyeliner wasn’t perfect I would be disowned when I got home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, a boyfriend?” Katya asked, interested as she glanced briefly at Victor. The camera caught his frown before he could smooth it out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no no!” Yuuri said with a giggle. “He’s my best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“So it’s safe to say that you’re single?” Brooke Lynn asked. “You know, I’m asking for a friend.” She winked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.” Yuuri answered, blushing. He felt like all he was doing so far was blushing but he couldn’t help himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Good to know.” She smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, ok you big sluts.” RuPaul rolled his eyes. “You guys did a great job but now lemme explain the mini challenge.”</p><p> </p><p>RuPaul went on to explain the mini challenge that consisted mainly in that game of the dancing chairs. You know, a music is played while the contestants twirl around the chairs and when the music stops they have to sit down and whoever is left standing loses the game.</p><p> </p><p>So the music starts while they twirl and Yuuri is a bit distracted by how Victor’s strong legs look when he is wearing heels so when the music stops he has to scramble for a seat. Unfortunately, he doesn’t make it in time and he ends up sitting on Victor’s lap, making everybody laugh. Victor grabs his waist so he doesn’t fall since Yuuri landed a bit crookedly on him. “Sorry.” Yuuri whispers to him with flaming red cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem.” Victor whispers back with a gentle smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry Yuuri!” RuPaul says when the boy gets up. “Now the fight is between Victor and Chris.” The queens beckon Yuuri to their side as a production member takes one of the chairs away.</p><p> </p><p>In the end Chris wins the challenge and he does a little victory twerk as Victor and Yuuri look at each other as they roll their eyes fondly.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, Chris! Since you’re the winner of the mini challenge, you’ll get to assign the Queen Supremes to each competitor as well as chose one for yourself. It’s the time to get shady if you want.” RuPaul said. Chris pondered for a little bit before he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get Alyssa for myself.” He said and she walked towards him with a smile as they embraced. “And I’ll assign Brooke Lynn to Yuuri because you know, ballet. And Katya will go over to Victor so they’ll be able to talk in Russian if they want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh a fair assignment, this is new.” RuPaul says. “Alright guys, in the maxi challenge of today you will be writing and recording lyrics for my song “Sissy that walk” as well as coming up with a choreography that you’ll be performing on the main stage to a live audience.  After, you’ll be walking the runway in your best drag looks and everything will culminate in a three-way – oh how I love three-ways – lip-sync for the crown.” He said. “My producers thought it was a bit much but you’re all Olympic athletes so I’ll sure you’ll manage.” He smiled. “So good luck and may the best woman win!”</p><p> </p><p>After that the director called cut and they could change back into their clothes so they could have a one on one talk with their mentors. Yuuri was starting to feel the pressure and he started wondering how the fuck he had said yes to this.</p><p> </p><p>After they had changed back into their clothes and wiped off their makeup, it was time to have their one on one moment with their mentor. Yuuri was actually extremely glad that Chris had assigned him with Brooke. Both Katya and Alyssa were amazing queens but they had big and loud personalities and that not suited Yuuri’s own personality at all. Brooke had a more quiet personality and she even was seen as cold for it in her season until she broke out of her shell. Didn’t hurt that she was also dating one of the loudest and biggest personalities to ever grace Drag Race either. That whole thing of an extrovert adopting an introvert was true, Yuuri was also proof of it. He watched as Victor and Chris settled with their own mentors and he went to greet and seat by Brooke as the cameras swarmed them all.</p><p>“So Yuuri…” Brooke Lynn started. She had a very soothing voice. “What charity are you playing for?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Trevor Project.” He replied with a soft smile and he proceeded to explain what the charity was. This part was easy and it reminded him that it was all worth it if he was doing it for charity.</p><p> </p><p>“So, have you thought of any names for your drag persona or how her personality will be?” She asked. “You’re already a performer so you probably has an idea already, I assume.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a quite shy and anxious person.” Yuuri started, trying to be as sincere with her as he could. “But I can transform myself into a completely different person when I’m dancing or on the ice. Sometimes my nerves get in the way but most of the time I manage to appear as a confident character.”</p><p> </p><p>“Prior to this, I’ve watched your performances to get a glimpse of what kind of drag queen you could become.” She said. “You are quite sexy, Yuuri!” She exclaimed and he blushed. “You’re poised and elegant as well. And these are traits that we can work with. I’ve never been a figure skater but I reckon is a bit like getting in drag. Mama Ru has a saying that says that we’re all born naked and the rest is drag. As much as you transform into this different character when you’re on the ice, I too transform myself when I’m in drag or dancing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m ready to experience this new transformation.” He said with a smile and Brooke smiled back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, so how about names?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want it to be something to do with my country, so how about Katsu Damn?” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“After katsudon?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“My favorite dish.” He replied.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s perfect!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Brooke Lynn’s confessional</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“So tell me about Yuuri.” The producer asked as Brooke Lynn sat in front of the green screen in her boy persona, Brock.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Yuuri!” He exclaimed in his Canadian accent. “He is so cute I could eat him up! Gosh, he is so pretty and cute in a moment and in the next one so hot and sexy. He’s like this perfect little snack that we later find out is a whole ass meal.” He looks to the right of the camera and throws his head back as he laughs. “Vanjie is behind the camera telling me that he’ll get the divorce papers. I have to state that I am in a loving relationship.” He winks at his boyfriend off camera. “But even if I wasn’t, that boy is already taken. Have you noticed how Victor was staring him down and flirting the whole show with him?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>End of Brooke Lynn’s confessional.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>RuPaul came to talk to all of them and learn their drag names and the charity they would be competing for. Yuuri found out that Victor was competing for St. Jude’s Children’s Research Hospital and his drag name was Svetlana Von Hunty. It had gathered a snort from Yuuri and Victor had winked at him. Chris was competing for Habitats for Humanity and his drag name was Avery Goodlay, which honestly was tamer than Yuuri thought it would be.</p><p> </p><p>As RuPaul came and went, they finally started getting down to business. Yuuri decided to start with the lyrics that they had to write, while Chris started with the wigs and accessories he would be wearing. He could see from the corner of his eye that Katya was teaching Victor how to walk in heels properly but he was struggling which was a novelty Yuuri never thought he would see. For him, there was nothing Victor could be bad at. But walking in heels was one of them. Every time he walked Yuuri prayed to the skating gods to not let him sprain his ankle. Chris was watching and laughing from his corner and Victor glared at him. He tried to turn and Yuuri winced as he saw Victor’s ankle twisting on top of the death defying heels but Katya managed to hold him before he actually twisted his ankle. Yuuri released a breath and dropped his pen on top of his notebook.</p><p> </p><p>“Where you’re going?” Brooke asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Just give me a moment.” He said as he got up from his seat and walked towards them. “Ok, maybe you need a figure skater’s perspective.” He said as he reached Victor and Katya.</p><p> </p><p>“Please.” Victor whispered and Yuuri walked confidently to the wall of shoes. He picked up these thigh high black vinyl boots and put them on, over his jeans and all and walked flawlessly towards Victor.</p><p> </p><p>“So as figure skaters we usually hold our weight in our core so we’ll be balanced.” He said simply to Katya as well as the cameras as he stood behind Victor and placed his hand gently on his abs from behind. To this day he does not know where the courage to do that came from. “But skates and heels are a bit different. You are completely balanced as you should be but you have to add in the extra height. You also need to swing your hips from side to side to keep your balance and remember to step heel to toe. Think of it as wearing skates off ice but the heel is slightly higher. Have you ever done en pointés?” He asked and Victor looked over his shoulder to nod at him. “It’s a bit like that but with your soles actually on the ground. Now try it.”</p><p> </p><p>Victor tried to walk a few steps with the insight that Yuuri had given him. It was much better. “How are you so good at it?” Victor finally asked when Yuuri demonstrated by walking the same distance as he had.</p><p> </p><p>“I used to pole dance.” He mumbled under his breath as he watched Victor’s form and then he widened his eyes and gasped as he realized he had said that out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?” Victor asked at the same time Chris cackled in the background.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, I forgot that you have never seen Yuuri drunk!” Chris exclaimed. “Oh boy! You have no idea how wild he can get.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a good core workout!” Yuuri yelled as he felt his face reddening. “Now that you’re all set, I’ll go back.” Yuuri stepped away still in those damn boots and he heard Victor whine his name in the background.</p><p> </p><p>“That boy is so into you.” Brooke Lynn commented as soon as he sat down. Yuuri choked on his own saliva. “What? It’s true.”</p><p>“Victor Nikiforov is not into me!” He whispered in a hiss to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, suit yourself with your lies honey, but remember that I’m the only participant of this show that came here looking for a crown and went home with a boyfriend.” She shrugged as they finally focused back on the lyrics before they went to record.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chris’ confessional</strong>
</p><p>“Look, there’s a side of Yuuri that only the people that truly know him, knows it exists.” Chris started with a wistful expression on his face. “As you can see, he is incredibly shy but that changes when he drinks, and that’s all I’m going to say about that!” He laughs. “His fans are going crazy right now, I’m sure fanarts are being draw as we speak!’</p><p>
  <strong>End of Chris’ confessional</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Yuuri’s confessional</strong>
</p><p>“I take it after my father.” Yuuri admits as she pushes his glasses up and rubs at his eyes. “He’s a rambunctious drunk and so am I, that’s why I don’t usually drink.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you give us an example?” The producer asks.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri stops to think and blushes. “I’d rather not.”</p><p>
  <strong>End of Yuuri’s confessional</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the recording session, Yuuri found out that Victor sounded like a dying whale when he sang but somehow still made it charming. Chris’ lyrics were of course R rated but he had a really nice and deep voice to go along with it so it worked and Yuuri thought that his lyrics made sense and he was glad that he could carry a tune at least. They spent a good part of the day recording their lyrics before they were sent to the hotel, where they could rest until the next day when they would rehash the choreography. Yuuri was actually not nervous to learn the choreography at all. He knew he was a good dancer and he would make it work. Or so he thought.</p><p> </p><p>The thing was that Yuuri didn’t deal too well with was being sexy. He was shy and anxious and for him it was hard to turn on the sexiness without a few drinks in him. And that was exactly what Brooke wanted him to do. All three of the mentors were in the stage in heels but in their boy persona as they choreographed them together, but all three mentors had created a special routine for each of their protégées.</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking about what you told Victor yesterday.” Brooke had said right before they made their way to the main stage. “How you used to pole dance. So I choreographed a pretty sexy solo dance for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t do well with sexiness.” He warned.</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense, you’re sexy without even trying.” He had said.</p><p> </p><p>Which was meant to say that Yuuri was struggling. He was hitting every single movement but there was no expression or feeling behind his eyes as he was doing it and he was starting to get frustrated with it. Victor watched and watched and watched until he couldn’t watch anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Brooke, if you excuse me?” He asked as he made his way to Yuuri. “Yuuri, I want you to think of a story.” He started with a gentle grin. “We as skaters always tell stories when we’re on the ice. I want you to think that you are the player that comes into town and tries to seduce the most beautiful woman of the world.” He stopped himself, not feeling that the fantasy was quite right. “Actually I want you to imagine that you’re the most beautiful woman and that you’re being seduced by this man who you barely know, but somehow pulls you in with his charisma. I want you to play hard to get as he starts to fall in love with you. I want you to think about how he seduces you but you’re the one that will break his heart if you leave.” He says. “I want you to seduce the crowd, Yuuri.” He says softly. “I want you to seduce me.” He whispers.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri stared into Victor’s eyes so intensely that he felt his heart skip a beat. Curious but certain, Yuuri nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Katya’s confessional</strong>
</p><p>“Oh they’ll gonna fuck for sure.” Katya, or better yet, Brian said into the camera as he sipped on a diet coke. “It’s not even a question of if and more of when.”</p><p>
  <strong>End of Katya’s confessional</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Alyssa’s confessional </strong>
</p><p>“This is some gay shit, y’all.” Alyssa – or Justin, more precisely – drawled in his Texan accent. “Sure, we’re a show about drag queens so we’re pretty gay as it is but this is some prime gay shit and I’m living for it!” He tongue pops.</p><p>
  <strong>End of Alyssa’s confessional</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>After Victor talked with Yuuri, he seemed to get his groove back and thinking about Victor definitely worked to make his movements a bit sexier. In the end, Brooke was very happy with the results and had a smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>They ended the shoot on a high note and let the boys return to their hotel rooms to rest, or in Yuuri’s case train the whole night.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri entered his hotel room with a sigh, feeling completely drained from the whole day of shooting. He was already starting to second guess this whole thing as his anxiety went through the roof, so he decided to take a shower to try and unwind after the long and stressful day. As he stripped down and opened the shower to test the temperature, his mind kept replaying what Yuuri thought was his embarrassing moments of the day. Sitting in Victor’s lap, blurting out that he did pole dance, struggling with his dance moves…For not the first time, Yuuri wondered what the fuck he was doing here.</p><p> </p><p>He took his shower and put on some of his workout clothes so he could train the choreography a few more times. Before they were released, they had received a demo version of their song so they could practice if they wanted it and Yuuri had taken the pink mp3 player gratefully. He had a mirror in front of him so he could see what he was doing but he felt that everything was shit. Victor had helped a little in the rehearsal but now Yuuri was not managing on his own. His thoughts started spiraling as he felt like he was going to embarrass himself further on international television and he felt like the walls of his hotel room were suffocating him. He was just reaching for his anxiety medication when someone knocked on his door.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a minute!” He called out and took a pill anyways because he knew as soon as he was alone again he would start spiraling again. He jogged to his door and opened it up, finding a smiling Victor there. He frowned, feeling his heart beating faster and not because of his anxiety. “Victor?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Yuuri!” He said excitedly. Yuuri loved the way Victor said his name. He always elongated the uu’s and had a hard edge on the r because of his Russian accent. “I wanted to check on you, you seemed a bit distressed earlier today.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri sighed. “I was.” He admitted. “Thank you for checking up on me. Do you want to come in?” He found himself asking and before he knew it Victor was inside his hotel room. He looked around curiously for a moment and Yuuri realized the exact moment Victor’s eyes stopped on the orange bottle of pills on the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything ok?” Victor asked but Yuuri realized he was just concerned and not alarmed when someone caught a glimpse of his anxiety prescription. Yuuri couldn’t really blame people for taking the wrong conclusions though, he was a professional athlete after all. He had gotten tired of the times he had to chase down a skater to kindly tell them that his anxiety pills were approved by the ISU. Yuuri usually was very careful and private about it but sometimes in the middle of a panic attack he lost track of where he was, so incidents had happened. But Victor’s face was serene.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” He said as he picked up the bottle and placed it on his suitcase. “I have anxiety, Victor. That’s what the pills are for.” Victor nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I realized.” He said. “I have a friend who takes one before plane rides.” And just like that he dropped the subject. “Are you still worried about the dance routine?” He asked and Yuuri nodded as he sat down on his couch. Victor took his cue and did the same, sitting next to him. “You have nothing to worry about, Yuuri. You have the whole routine down flawlessly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not the sexy part though.” He dropped his face into his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Being sexy has a lot to do with confidence.” Victor said and Yuuri lifted his head to stare at him. Victor looked amazing, even in his grey sweatpants and shirt. His hair was a bit damp and he smelled nice, nothing like the hotel soap. He smelled like he had brought his own expensive toilettes. A hint of cherry and lavender. “You have to believe that you’re sexy, Yuuri.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri snorted. “And how do I do that? Fake it till I make it?”</p><p> </p><p>Victor smiled. “You don’t have to fake it, you’re very sexy, Yuuri.” He whispered and Yuuri found himself blushing. They stared at each other for a timeless moment before they were interrupted by Yuuri’s cell phone alerting them that he had received a message. Yuuri broke the gaze and reached for his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me.” He said softly, both relieved and annoyed by the intrusion.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll let you rest.” Victor said as he gracefully as he got up. “Good night, Yuuri.” He said as he walked towards the door. “Oh, and Yuuri?” He said as he reached for the door handle.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Yuuri asked as he looked up from unlocking his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“You can always think about seducing me while doing the routine.” He winked and with that he was gone, leaving Yuuri with his jaw hanging open.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri just stared for a moment at nothing before he glanced down at his phone where a message from Chris was taunting him.</p><p> </p><p>        Giacometti 🍆:</p><p>saw victor going towards your room, hope u gettin dicked down 🍆🍆🍆😏👈👌👅💦💦💦</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri only rolled his eyes and went back to training the dance routine and frantically worrying about it without responding to Chris’ message.</p><p> </p><p>As his alarm went off, Yuuri shot out of bed feeling bleary eyed and exhausted. He had trained the night away and had gone to bed only measly two hours before he was rudely awoken by his alarm. He showered with his eyes closed as he let the water fall down on his overworked muscles and got dressed in confortable clothes. There was no point in trying to look stylish since he was going to be completely transformed once he got on set. He was greeted by one of the production’s assistants with coffee and an iPod since they needed to get acquainted with the song that they would lip-sync on the main stage after they were done with the performance. Yuuri entered the van as he placed one of the ear buds in his ear and he was greeted by Chris raising his eyebrows suggestively.</p><p> </p><p>“You look like you haven’t slept much.” He said with a smirk on his lips. Victor was not on the van yet and Yuuri rolled his eyes as he purposefully didn’t sit next to Chris. That didn’t stop Giacometti though because he leaned over the back of Yuuri’s seat to keep talking to him. “C’mon Yuuri! Tell me the deets! Don’t leave me hanging like that. Have you guys done the horizontal mambo or what?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re disgusting, Chris.” Yuuri groaned as he took a huge sip of coffee. He was not awake enough for this.</p><p> </p><p>“I am aware Yuuri but you haven’t answered my question.” Chris said and Yuuri sighed. He knew Chris and he would not shut up until he got an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“We haven’t done anything.” He replied and Chris made a disappointed noise that made Yuuri open his eyes to look at him. The Swiss skater looked truly upset by his answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? You two clearly have the hots for each other!” He exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“We do not!” Yuuri shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, you clearly want to have his babies. You want to make little Victor babies!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri was going to respond but they were interrupted by the last person he wanted to have eavesdropped on their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning everyone!” Was said in a cheerful voice and Yuuri turned around to watch Victor smiling so big that his eyes were closed with the effort. Yuuri could feel the blush rising gradually towards his face. He also couldn’t believe that Victor was a morning person, it was just his luck. Victor climbed on the van and plopped himself right next to Yuuri. “Good morning, Yuuri. Did you sleep well?” He asked, still smiling. He was holding a decaf coffee in his hand and for a brief moment Yuuri hated him. Here was Victor all smiling and looking more put together at five in the morning than anyone had any right to be. He was probably more put together than Yuuri felt in his whole miserable life. Yuuri wanted to punch him and then kiss him. Maybe he wanted to punch him in the lips with his own lips if that wasn’t clear.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” He replied as he put the other ear bud in and promptly made himself ignore Victor and Chris as he played the song.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuuri isn’t a morning person.” He heard Chris say to Victor and then Yuuri drowned their voices in the song, not waiting to see what Victor would say with this new information.</p><p> </p><p>Someway along the way Yuuri could feel Victor’s leg brushing against his and that only made him more nervous as they reached the studio.  </p><p> </p><p>After they got to the studio, things happened in a pretty fast paced fashion. One minute Yuuri was talking with the producers and the next he was in front of the cameras as Brooke started on his makeup. Victor and Chris were in a similar fashion on his sides.</p><p> </p><p>“So tell me about your coming out, Yuuri.” Brooke asked. Oh yes, the vulnerable part of the show. Yuuri knew this was coming but he somehow was still not fully prepared for it.</p><p> </p><p>He inhaled deeply before starting to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“My family and friends already knew, of course. That part was easy for me, I always knew they would support me no matter what.” He took a moment to gather his thoughts as Brooke continued to work on his foundation. “Telling the public, in the other hand was another deal entirely. Japan is mostly progressive but not about homosexuality, so I thought about it for a long time. I worked with my team about the best way to do it, because I didn’t want to hide it anymore, but I also had to be careful about the fall back the news could have on my career. Since our sport is an artful one, people usually think that we’re all gay anyways but that isn’t remotely true. Like all sports, figure skating also has conservatives that can bring a lot of damage to a skater’s career if they come out. But I had time to plan it. In the end I decided to just briefly mention it in an interview instead of doing some grand thing and that worked better for my personality.” He shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Brooke replied. “What about you Victor? Didn’t you have a big come out?”</p><p> </p><p>Victor giggled and Yuuri looked at him. His hair was brushed away from his face and his face was white with powder as Katya started to contour his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I came out in the front cover of Sports Illustrated.” Yuuri thought back to when it had happened. He had just arrived in America and was still getting used to it as the sports world stopped at the news that Victor had come out as gay. He had screeched in the middle of his English Literature 101 class and dashed out to buy the magazine. He hadn’t stopped reading it until he reached the end of the interview and he knew everything that Victor had said by heart. As a seventeen year old baby gay figure skater, Yuuri had felt seen. He had cried in his bed late at night because someone understood him and was just like him. It was just a bonus that this person was Yuuri’s greatest idol as well. “As you’re well aware I’m Russian and in Russia, homosexuality is not accepted at all even now, so imagine a few years back. I was already a well-established skater and I was sick of hiding myself. I had been in a deep depression for years, not really caring anymore about the medals that I gained or the life I’d led. I was just going through the motions. Everything felt lackluster and boring. I felt lonely. I had reached the end of my ropes.” He paused for a second. “I really thought about giving up everything. My figure skating career and my life. But I had Makkachin and I didn’t want to leave her alone, so she gave me the strength necessary to tell my coach that I wanted to come out.” He looked at Yuuri with a tiny smile. “Like Yuuri, I too planned it for a long time and I also planned to the sure backlash. I was certain that my figure skating career would be over, because I wouldn’t get any more endorsements or deals if my country didn’t support me anymore. I had the money saved for one more season and that was it. I was ready for it. Skating didn’t brought me the same joy as once it had anyways. And then right before my interview came out, I gained my gold Olympic medal and broke the Olympic record.” He gave a shit-eating grin. ”Oh, that was my saving grace. Suddenly, I was a legend and my country couldn’t dismiss me anymore.” He laughed. “Oh, it was glorious. Sure, they tried it but I was untouchable and free to live my life as I choose. I’m still their best skater so they honestly cannot do anything about it.” He shrugged. “Russia might be homophobic but they still value greatness, especially Olympic greatness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow.” Yuuri heard himself saying and Victor looked at him again. “It’s just that… I remember that interview.” He said, gathering the courage inside himself to utter these words to Victor.” I remembered how much I wanted to thank you for it. Because, for the first time I saw a way out. You are the biggest skater in the world and if you were gay, I could be too. It gave me hope and I’m sure it paved the way to a lot of young skaters out there too. So in my name and in the name of all of these skaters, I want to say thank you, Victor. Thank you for being courageous enough to be yourself and giving us the strength to be ourselves too.” Yuuri was a bit misty eyed by the end of his speech and even without his glasses he could see that Victor was too. The Russian skater extended his hand to Yuuri and he took it, squeezing it. They remained like that for the duration of the makeup and for a good chunk of Chris’ coming out story as well.</p><p>“We’re finished!” Alyssa said as she finished the last touches of makeup on Chris’ face. “Ready for your close up, mon ami?” She asked and he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>They counted to three and turned the chairs so they could look into the mirror. Yuuri gasped as he saw himself, he looked like a woman! For some reason, Yuuri thought that his makeup would look quite crazy when Brooke finished it, even if Brooke’s own makeup was more subtle. But he really liked the result. He was wearing a wavy black wig styled in a pin-up fashion with smoky dark eyes and a bright red lipstick. He blinked and his fake eyelashes moved, giving the full look a sultry feel. He looked to his colleagues to see how they looked. Victor was wearing a slightly wavy grey wig that reached his hips and he was also wearing a blue eye shadow that really complimented his eyes and a glossy pink lip. He looked like the tallest and more beautiful young model around. Victor winked at the mirror and Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat. He wasn’t attracted to women but for a female version of Victor, he was ready to give it a go.</p><p>Chris on the other hand looked exactly like a traditional drag queen should look. He was wearing a huge blonde wig that had to weigh a ton; his eyes were painted to appear bigger with a rainbow kaleidoscope of colors on his lids. And his lips were also painted pink with glitter on top. They were all painted for the gods.</p><p>The three of them exclaimed enthusiastically and thanked their mentors before they were taken to put on the clothes for the performance. Yuuri’s costume was basically a red pin-up swimsuit with white polka-dots which meant he would have to tuck. He would only stuff his bra and wear a corset to define his waist with skin color tights to smooth everything out.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, Yuuri.” Brooke called before he could put on the costume. “We’re gonna need to tuck.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-What?” Yuuri asked with the tights halfway done.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it’s happening.” She gently helped him slide the rest of the tights up and took him to a little folding screen. There, in horrifyingly detail she explained to Yuuri what he needed to do to have a successful tuck. As he tried to do it, without hurting himself in the process (even if the process in itself was supposed to be uncomfortable and a bit painful) he caught himself watching Victor and Chris getting ready, Victor in especially. Chris was squeezing his body into a full animal print pink body suit. He had also tucked himself as Yuuri couldn’t notice any volume. Yuuri was glad he had come with a dancer’s belt so his tuck didn’t need to be too extreme.  Victor was wearing what looked like a cheerleader outfit inspired by his team Russia’s sweatshirt. The skirt was so short that as he bended down to put on his final pair of tights, Yuuri could see the padding on his hips and ass. Yuuri was embarrassed to say that he almost toppled over while trying to take a peek and Brooke snorted at him.</p><p> </p><p>They got ready without a hitch after that and then they were making their way to the stage so they could perform. Yuuri could feel his anxiety creeping on him again, showing its ugly head as he started to doubt himself.</p><p> </p><p>Victor sidled up to Yuuri and bumped his shoulder amicably. “You’re gonna do great, Yuuri.” In the meantime between the makeup and the performance, Victor had tied is wig into two high pigtails to go with his cheerleader look. He also had white thigh high Go-go boots on.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know about that.”  Yuuri mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Just imagine that you’re on the ice.” He said. “I believe in you, Yuuri.”</p><p> </p><p>After this they couldn’t talk anymore because they needed to get into place for the performance. Right before the music started, Victor looked at Yuuri and winked.</p><p> </p><p>The performance went great. Yuuri felt himself stiff and awkward in the beginning as he went through the motions that he had rehearsed and he felt like he was too in his head about it. By the time he focused on the task at hand, the song was finishing and he thought he could have been much better. They heard the judges critiques (that were all positive) before they went back to the work room to change and unwind before the last step.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that was exhilarating!” Victor exclaimed with a big grin as took his cocktail and went to sit down. Yuuri was glad for the vodka as he sipped a big gulp from the straw. Chris and Victor chatted about the performance as Yuuri drank his cocktail. “Yuuri, you’re very quiet, are you ok?” Victor asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.” He sighed. “Just thought I could have been better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Better? Yuuri, you’ve hit every step.” Chris said as he sipped on his own cocktail, made a face and put it away on the table that was in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but the emotion of the song wasn’t there.” He shrugged. “I’m gonna get ready for the runway.” He got up, carrying his drink, before any of them could see anything else. Victor was gonna get up to go after him but Chris held him down softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Let him. He needs to be alone.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve never competed against him, Victor. I have. Multiple times. Sometimes he just needs to be alone for a while. He’ll come around.” He said. “Let’s get ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri hadn’t been able to eat much when he woke up because he was nervous which meant the drink he gulped down went straight to his head. It also didn’t help that he took Chris’ drink that was mostly full and drank it too. As the producers helped him get into his fully stoned, midnight blue gown he felt his head swim. Victor was across from him putting on a white and gold gown that had a cape. He also exchanged wigs, putting on a full and wavy blonde wig. “Wow, Victor is so pretty.” He found himself saying. ”I bet he is able to bounce a quarter of that ass.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri heard Chris snorting next to him, so he looked at him. Chris was changing into a red mermaid gown that went really well with his new ginger wig.</p><p>“Oh, you’re drunk huh?” Chris said with a knowing look on his face. “This is gonna be interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not drunk!” Yuuri exclaimed, feeling offended. “I’m just…”</p><p> </p><p>“Tipsy?” Chris offered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Yuuri mumbled. “I was nervous.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Chris looked sympathetic for a moment before he got a mischievous glint in his eye. “Why don’t you go to Victor and tell him how pretty he is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nooooo!” Yuuri exclaimed. “I can’t do that.” He shook his head, causing his wig to bounce. Yuuri had opted to stay with the same wig because he had really liked it.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because then he’ll know!” He shout whispered to Chris.</p><p> </p><p>“Know what?”</p><p> </p><p>“That I have a crush on him!” He whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that.” Chris said, enjoying this immensely “And why can’t he know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because!” He said, like it made sense.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys look great!” They heard Victor say as he approached them.</p><p>“Chris!” Yuuri exclaimed and then he shushed him loudly, causing Victor to raise an eyebrow in question.</p><p> </p><p>Chris ignored Yuuri entirely. “Victor, your boyfriend is drunk, can you please take care of him while I go look for some strong coffee?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri spluttered at the word boyfriend but Victor merely nodded. “C’mon Yuuri, let’s sit.” He grabbed Yuuri’s hand and led him to the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m holding Victor Nikiforov’s hand, I’m holding Victor Nikiforov’s hand…” Yuuri chanted in what he thought was his head but in reality it wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“You have held my hand before, Yuuri.” Victor said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I was saying it in my head then too.” He said as he sat down. “Do you know that my whole room back home is full of posters of you?” In the back of Yuuri’s head he knew he was oversharing but he couldn’t help himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? That’s so cute, Yuuri!” He replied with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you were kinda the reason I realized I was gay.” He said and then he gasped, causing Victor to laugh. “You weren’t supposed to know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” He asked with a smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s weird and creepy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think it’s adorable.” He said. “You’re adorable.” Yuuri blushed deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re adorable too.” He said back. “Well, not adorable per see even if you’re that too but you’re also very ho…”</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s your coffee, Yuuri! ‘Chris interrupted him and sober Yuuri would thank him later for it.</p><p> </p><p>After Yuuri drank the whole bitter and dark coffee, he felt more like himself. He still felt looser because of the alcohol, but now he was more or less sober and even more after the crew brought him some PB sandwich. Soon, he was ready to perform again after they fixed his makeup. They walked the runway, showing their clothes to the judges and then it was the time to lip sync for their life. Yuuri felt shivers down his spine as he heard Ru’s voice echoing right before the music started, but he felt awfully calm. He didn’t know if it was the liquid courage or the fact that he really liked the song they were about to perform – Gimme More by Britney Spears – but he felt like he got it. He inhaled deeply and let all his insecurities behind as the music finally started. If they wanted a show, he was about to give them one. He smirked when the beats started to echo as he started to lip sync and stomp across the runway. The bottom of Yuuri’s dress came off in a reveal leaving him in only the corseted body suit. As he danced and lip synced he dialed up the sexiness to a hundred by doing everything in his power to entice the audience. When the music was at its middle he caught Victor’s eye in the runway. His opponents were also doing a fantastic job but it was clear that Yuuri was the star so he gave Victor a come hitter motion and the man was futile to resist it as he went over to him. Yuuri didn’t have a pole so he decided to use Victor was his pole by grinding and twerking against him as he kept eye contact with the judges. Victor gulped dry as Yuuri turned around and finally looked at him, still lip syncing to the song as his body rolled against Victor’s. As the music came to an end, Yuuri finished by dropping to a full split as he heard the thunderous applause of the judges.</p><p> </p><p>Victor helped Yuuri get up from the ground and said: “Yuuri, that was phenomenal!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri smiled and blushed, coming back to his normal persona and he ducked his gaze to the ground. “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>The producers rearranged them to receive the verdict and of course Yuuri was the winner, gaining the money to his charity as well as a scepter and a crown. He walked the runway as the victor of the challenge but also the as the winner of Victor’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>Six months later Victor and Yuuri were happy to announce on Sports Illustrated that they were engaged and very happy.</p><p> </p><p>Stories were told that Chris’ cackle was heard all the way across the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If this is a dumpster fire, please don't tell me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>